GWSM Cell Block Tango
by kale-Aino-Greenleaf
Summary: A parody from the film Chicago, A few of the SM girls sing their rendition of The Cell Bblock Tango. Please read and review!


GW/SM Cell Block Tango  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
This fic goes out to Sailor Dream Weaver, who inspired me to post my  
LotR/SM fic on ff.net.  
  
This is a parody from the movie Chicago  
  
~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~  
  
Rei: Pop  
  
Ami: Six  
  
Makoto: Squish  
  
Setsuna: Ah ah  
  
Michiru: Cicero  
  
Minako: Yuy  
  
Rei: Pop  
  
Ami: Six  
  
Makoto: Squish  
  
Setsuna: Ah ah  
  
Michiru: Cicero  
  
Minako: Yuy  
  
Rei: Pop  
  
Ami: Six  
  
Makoto: Squish  
  
Setsuna: Ah ah  
  
Michiru: Cicero  
  
Minako: Yuy All: He had it coming  
  
He had it coming  
  
He only had himself to blame  
  
If you'd have been there  
  
If you'd have seen it  
  
Michiru: I betcha you would have done the same!  
  
Rei: Pop  
  
Ami: Six  
  
Makoto: Squish  
  
Setsuna: Ah ah  
  
Michiru: Cicero  
  
Minako: Yuy  
  
Rei (Spoken): You know how people  
  
have these little habits  
  
That get you down. Like Quatre.  
  
Quatre like to chew gum.  
  
No, not chew. POP.  
  
Well, I came home this one day  
  
And I am really irritated, and  
  
looking for a little sympathy  
  
and there'e Quatre layin'  
  
on the couch, watching ballet  
  
and chewin'. No, not chewin'.  
  
Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
  
I said, "Quatre, you pop that  
  
gum one more time..."  
  
and he did.  
  
So I took the shotgun off the wall  
  
and I fired two warning shots...  
  
...into his head.  
  
He had it coming  
  
He had it coming  
  
He only had himself to blame  
  
If you'd have been there  
  
If you'd have seen it  
  
I betcha you would  
  
Have done the same!  
  
He had it coming  
  
He had it coming  
  
He only had himself to blame  
  
If you'd have been there  
  
If you'd have seen it  
  
I betcha you would  
  
Have done the same!  
  
He had it coming  
  
He had it coming  
  
He only had himself to blame  
  
If you'd have been there  
  
If you'd have seen it  
  
I betcha you would  
  
Have dome the same  
  
Ami (Spoken): I met Duo from  
  
Coloney L1 about two years ago  
  
and he told me he was single  
  
and we hit it off right away.  
  
So, we started living together.  
  
He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd  
  
mix him a drink, We'd have dinner.  
  
Well, it was like heaven in  
  
two and a half rooms.  
  
And then I found out,  
  
"Single" he told me?  
  
Single, my ass. Not only  
  
was he married  
  
...oh, no, he had six wives.  
  
One of those ladies men, you know. So that  
  
night, when he came home, I mixed him  
  
his drink as usual.  
  
You know, some guys just can't hold  
  
their arsenic.  
  
He had it coming  
  
He had it coming  
  
He only had himself to blame  
  
If you'd have been there  
  
If you'd have seen it  
  
I betcha you would  
  
Have done the same!  
  
He had it coming  
  
He had it coming  
  
He only had himself to blame  
  
If you'd have been there  
  
If you'd have seen it  
  
I betcha you would  
  
Have done the same!  
  
He had it coming  
  
He had it coming  
  
He only had himself to blame  
  
If you'd have been there  
  
If you'd have seen it  
  
I betcha you would  
  
Have dome the same  
  
Hah! He had it coming  
  
He had it coming  
  
He took a flower  
  
In its prime  
  
And then he used it  
  
And he abused it  
  
It was a murder  
  
But not a crime!  
  
Pop, six, squish, uh-uh  
  
Cicero, Yuy  
  
Makoto (Spoken): Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
  
carvin' up the chicken for dinner,  
  
minding my own business,  
  
and in storms my husband Wufei,  
  
in a jealous Trance.  
  
"You been screwin' the milkman,"  
  
he says. He was crazy  
  
and he kept screamin',  
  
"you been screwin' the milkman."  
  
And then he ran into my knife.  
  
He ran into my knife ten times!  
  
Pop, six, squish, uh-uh, Cicero, Yuy  
  
Pop, six, squish, uh-uh, Cicero, Yuy  
  
Pop, six, squish, uh-uh, Cicero, Yuy  
  
If you'd have been there  
  
If you'd have seen it  
  
I betcha you would have done the same  
  
Setsuna: What I am doing here? They say,  
  
that the famous Zechs kept down my husband and I stoke off his head. But this is not true, I am guiltless. I  
  
dont know why Uncle Sam says that I did it. I tried to explain at the police station but they didn't understand  
  
me...  
  
Minako (Spoken): Yeah, but did ya do it?  
  
Setsuna: UH UH, not guilty!  
  
Michiru: My sister, Haruka and  
  
I did this double act  
  
and my husband, Trowa,  
  
used to travel round with us.  
  
Now, for the last number in  
  
our act, we did these 20 acrobatic  
  
four,five...splits, spread eagles,  
  
back flips,flip flops,  
  
one right after the other.  
  
Well, this one night we stayed at Cicero,  
  
the three of us, sittin' up  
  
in a hotel room, boozin' and  
  
havin' a few laughs and  
  
we ran out of ice.  
  
So I went out to get some.  
  
I come back, open the door  
  
and there's Haruka and  
  
Trowa doing Number Seventeen-  
  
the spread eagle.  
  
He had it coming  
  
He had it coming  
  
He only had  
  
Himself to blame.  
  
If you'd have been there  
  
If you'd have seen it tricks in a row,  
  
one,two,three,  
  
I betcha  
  
You would  
  
Have done  
  
The same!  
  
He had  
  
It coming  
  
He had it coming...  
  
Michiru: Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
  
I completely blacked out.I can't remember a thing.  
  
It wasn't until later,  
  
when I was washing the blood off my hands  
  
I even knew they were dead.  
  
They had it coming  
  
They had it coming  
  
They had it coming all along  
  
I didn't do it  
  
But if I'd done it  
  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?  
  
Minako: They had it coming  
  
All: They had it coming  
  
Minako: They had it coming  
  
All: They had it coming  
  
Minako: They had it coming  
  
All: They took a flower  
  
Minako: All along  
  
All: In its prime  
  
Minako: I didn't do it  
  
All: And then they used it  
  
Minako: But if I'd done it  
  
All: And they abused it  
  
Minako: How could you tell me  
  
All: It was a murder  
  
Minako: That I was wrong?  
  
All: But not a crime!  
  
Minako: I loved Heero Yuy  
  
more than I can possibly say.  
  
He was a real moody guy...  
  
sensitive... a Gundam pilot.  
  
But he was troubled.  
  
He was always trying  
  
to find himself.  
  
He'd go out every night  
  
looking for himself  
  
and on the way  
  
he found Usagi,  
  
Relena,  
  
Hotaru and Hildie.  
  
I guess you can say we broke  
  
up because or artistic differences.  
  
He saw himself as alive  
  
and I saw him dead.  
  
He had it coming  
  
He had it coming  
  
He only had  
  
Himself to blame  
  
If you'd have been there  
  
If you'd have seen it  
  
I betcha  
  
You would  
  
Have done  
  
The same!  
  
[ALL]  
  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
  
[Minako, Rei, Makoto]  
  
They had it comin'  
  
[Setsuna, Michelle, Ami]  
  
They had it comin'  
  
[Minako, Rei, Makoto]  
  
They had it comin'  
  
[Setsuna, Michelle, Ami]  
  
They had it comin'  
  
[Minako, Rei, Makoto]  
  
They had it comin'  
  
[Setsuna, Michelle, Ami]  
  
They had it comin'  
  
[Minako, Rei, Makoto]  
  
All along  
  
[Setsuna, Michelle, Ami]  
  
All along  
  
'Cause if they used us  
  
'Cause if they used us And they abused us  
  
And they abused us  
  
[Minako, Rei, Makoto]  
  
How could you tell us  
  
[Setsuna, Michelle, Ami]  
  
How could you tell us That we were wrong?  
  
That we were wrong?  
  
He had it coming  
  
He had it coming  
  
He only had  
  
Himself  
  
To blame.  
  
If you'd have been there  
  
If you'd have seen it  
  
I betcha  
  
You would  
  
Have done  
  
The same!  
  
Rei (Spoken): You pop that gum one more time!  
  
Ami (spoken): Single my ass.  
  
Makoto (Spoken): Ten times!  
  
Setsuna (Spoken): Miert csukott Uncle Sam bortonbe.  
  
Michiru (Spoken): Number seventeen-the spread eagle.  
  
Minako (Spoken): Artistic differences.  
  
All: I betcha you would have done the same! 


End file.
